Butcher Shop
by SeparatedCow
Summary: Two boys locked in the back of a butcher shop freezer. Smut. Oneshot.


Welcome to my plotless and smut filled story. It makes absolutely no sense and I would've worked on it harder but I'm afriad that I do not posess the writing skills to do so. So you guys are just going to be stuck with this horribly written piece. I'm sorry.

And this fic is dedicated to BoredNeko.

Because she's awesome and deserves so much more.

-

-

-

The muscles that pour over his usual soft featured face turn sharp and horribly chiseled as the burning muscles that stretch under his pale skin stretch and rip as they turn an alarming red in color, turning and gearing into absolute fury…

"Locked? What the fuck do you mean**_ locked out_**?"

The words that spill out into the harsh frigid air don't not connect with a certain young man at his side, whose bony legs are doubling over the hard tiled floor and whose fingers twined within each other to make a defiant fist.

A rather warm smirk blesses his _dreadfully _perfect lips, and in a blind haze the young demon child stops.

Exposed arms turning red from the over exposure of the frigid air about them, Kirihara Akaya throws them up, planting a rather sharp slap to either sides on the face of Sengoku Kiyosumi, earning himself a smug and content attitude as the young orange haired teen lets out a rather loud moan from the sudden harsh contact.

"Kirihara, I'm rather surprised with you, I never thought that physical contact was something yo—"

Eyes danced in fury as a well-built body lurched forward; loud sneakers kicking up rubble from that badly swept ground. Sharp, defied hands shoved forward to attempt damage to the handsome teenager that stood opposite of him.

His slender body shape was slammed up against the hard muscled body of the opposing handsome child, shoving him against the hard ground and letting him spew out a large splatter of crimson gore as his skull connected with the tiled ground in a loud slam.

Bulky limbs wrapped securely about either side of the thin child, and Kirihara let out a rather animalistic growl.

"Fuck you. I want you dead, and I want you dead _now." _

A well rounded smirk glistened as teeth shone, heavy against the red gore that spilled from his gums.

"Oh really…"

Grunts of discomfort were heard as the two bodies wrestled, one atop the other as they rolled across the ground, dirtying and staining their perfectly dry-cleaned uniforms as they picked up dust and grime that grew on the ancient floors.

Curses were thrown into the air and punches connected with stomachs as the fight became wilder, more vicious.

Blood splattering against the tiled floors and bones cracking as they were slammed up against the large frozen slabs of frozen ice that echoed against the small storage area that stood in the back of a small restaurant.

Teeth bit into flesh and screams pierced the air as they fought, the surrounding area around them melting into nothing, and the steady beating of their hearts speeding up as he slammed kicks and punches towards the opponent's direction.

Clothes were ripping in absolute fury and blind rage, the clawing and knawing and angry demon that seemed to fill him spilled out of him, translating his hidden language into body slams and violent actions against the other teen...

Sharp, cold fingers were pinching into his arm, grinding and inching closer and closer to the bone, letting sharp cries of pain escape as he finally forced enough energy to snap the white bone.

"I hate you."

"You can't hate someone until you love them!"

A splutter and a frantic blush from Kirhara's part.

"Wha—you little!"

Wild and vicious looks of hate were thrown as Kirihara whipped himself up, his left arm hanging uselessly to the side in a pulsing dangle.

With one final and single shove, Sengoku Kiyosumi had the young demon child shoved up against a rather large slab of meat; the red poultry stunning under the thin nearly transparent ice glistened over it.

Tongue smashing into the hard frigid ice, the young aggressive baseliner found himself stuck to the ice, pain sizzling about the flesh from his mouth and screaming out more blood as he tried in a desperate haste to separate himself from the obstacle in front of him.

Letting out a smug look, Sengoku Kiyosumi let out a cluck, using his slender fingers to gently coax the dark haired child into anger.

"My, my, looks like someone's a bit stuck."

Disabled from any sort of communication with the mouth, Kirihara shot a nasty look Sengoku's way, squirming slightly in anticipation as he simply earned a spidery breath of welcome against his ear.

"You know…I could probably help…"

Before any reaction could possibly come from the ebony haired teen, a rather warm tongue had made itself around his own, dripping heavily with salvia as Sengoku wrapped his tongue about the demon boy's, contentment so very obvious as it danced about his face.

Wet moist kisses spilled about his tongue and lips as warmth was pressured against Kirihara's rather frozen tongue. Sengoku angles forward to gently run fingers over the boy's cheeks, the flesh soft to the touch…

Using two fingers, Sengoku presses them against his tongue, smiling as Kirihara lets out a shrill cry of sorts, and moaning how much it hurts and how his blood's everywhere. Though the lucky teen pays no mind, and continues to kiss the boy, grinning his usual perverted grin...

"Mmm…stop…Sengoku…stop…"

The way that the ebony haired boy is squirming against the edge of the frozen ice, body gestures limp and loose under Sengoku's tight grip does nothing except encourage him to continue, continue with his merciless teasing.

A free hand travels up the demon boy's shirt, lightly flitting over the expanse of bruised and scarred skin that travels over Kirihara's stomach.

Tearing the fabric, Sengoku watches as the teen's face become heavy with pleasure, lids lowering and breathing becoming short and fast...

-

-

-

_Owari._


End file.
